


Oscar and the Fox

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just a little snippet and tribute to the 71st Oscars





	Oscar and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Oscar and the Fox by Hepaestion

  
March 23, 1999  
Archive: Slashkink and Archive X  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions  
Author's note: just a little snippet and tribute to the 71st Oscars  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Oscar and the Fox

"Krycek this is the craziest idea you have had yet!" Mulder said to this lover, following him around the hotel room. "We won't get away with this charade!" 

"Mulder, what do you think? Armani or Prada?" Krycek asked holding up both suits. 

"Krycek, this is so crazy! Those people will notice we aren't who we say we are! And I thought we were going to wear the matching Armani tuxedos?" Mulder said. He sat down on the edge of the large bed in the posh Hollywood Hotel. 

"Come one baby, it is going to be fun. I told you I had connections. And you wanted a special anniversary gift. I thought bringing you to see your heros will be fun." Krycek said as he kneeled down in front of his lover. 

Kyrcek raised Mulder's chin to look into the eyes that during lovemaking held him spellbound. They have been to hell and back only to find the love they were afraid to delve into in the past. Now after much sacrifice and a lot of sneaking around they were together. After a year of their relationship being in the 'closet', he promised Mulder an anniversary gift to rival others. 

"Come on Fox, relax. What possible trouble can we get into? We will go and be just another couple. It can't be the gay issue. This is Hollywood, we are NOT the only gay couple there. Plus remember, one of the guys up for the award is a gay man. I know you been dying to shake his hand. We loved the movie. Smile for me baby. Let us forget UFO's and Consortiums and autopsies. Let us hold hands and hobknob with the Speilbergs." Krycek said and gave the evil little smile that melted Fox's heart but made his cock hard. 

There was a knock on the door and in walked in the personal stylist Krycek had hired for them. Their hair, nails, grooming was to be perfect. Their tuxedos were impeccable and so were their shoes. The young stylist flirted and went ga ga over both handsome men. He asked them repeatedly if they were actors or models? 

Fox and Alex were prepped up for the evening of Hollywood magic. They stood in front of the mirror holding hands and were amazed themselves at how gorgeous they looked. The hotel notified them that their limo was waiting. They held hands as they headed downstairs. They weren't the only tuxedo couple either. Fox was speechless when he found himself standing next to Robin Williams.

"Mr. Williams, it is such a pleasure to meet you." Krycek said, knowing Fox couldn't get the words out.

"Wow, geeze. Don't you both stand too close to me. Damn you guys make me feel ugly." Robins quipped in his typical funny manner. Both men blushed. They shook hands and entered their limos.

The drive wasn't long. They were nervous though. 

"Fox, don't be so nervous. It isn't like your nominated for an award." Krycek said,teasing his lover. 

Mulder looked at Alex and smiled. "Hey did I forget to tell you I loved you?" he said.

Alex felt the lump in his throat, "yeah I think you did, do you really love me" ? 

"Madly, crazy, insanely, religiously and without a fucking doubt" Mulder said and leaned in to kiss Alex. Their kiss was long, hard and lasted until the limo stopped. Both men could hear the crowd already. 

"Ready Fox"? 

"Why not? Who will know anyway" Mulder said and stepped out to the red carpet.

*************************

"Hey Mom, hurry up with the popcorn! They are going to announce Best Director!" Dana yelled to her mom. Family tradition had Dana and her mom every year watching the Oscars. She never bothered to invite Mulder, since she figured it wasn't the 'guy' thing to do. 

"Dana, I tell you, I think Mr. Speilberg will win." Mrs. Scully said munching on the hot buttery popcorn.

<And the winner for best Director is: Steven Spielberg for Saving Private Ryan >

"Told you Dana!" Mrs. Scully said. 

Before Dana could answer her mom, both women froze. As the camera panned the auditorium for Mr. Spielberg, it landed on the two men clapping right behind the famous director. Fox and Alex were clapping and smiling, Alex was bold enough to pat Mr. Speilberg's shoulder and director turned around and shook Fox's hand. Dana and Mrs. Scully watched,their jaws open wide and the bowl of popcorn on the floor. 

"Dana was that?" Mrs. Scully said in a whisper. She turned to her daughter, who looked livid. 

"That bastard went to the OSCARS WITHOUT ME!" Scully yelled! 

the end 


End file.
